This invention relates generally to devices used in cleaning paint applicators and more particularly to a stand for use in flushing accumulated water-based paint from a paint roller.
As a paint roller is used, some of the paint which is absorbed by the roller is not applied to the surface to be painted and begins to dry on the roller. The accumulation of partially dried paint on the roller gradually reduces the amount of paint which the roller can pick up such that the paint carried by the roller is used up in shorter periods. A greater accumulation of dried paint on the roller can cause the paint to go on unevenly. Thus, to maintain the paint roller in peak operating condition, it is important to periodically clean the paint roller.
The paint roller may be cleaned in a sink under a faucet, when water-based paints are used. However, cleaning the paint roller manually requires a lot of time and effort which might otherwise be spent painting. It is possible to clean the paint roller by flushing its cylindrical exterior surface with water for a period of time. No manual cleaning effort is needed, and flushing can be carried out unattended. A primary concern with unattended cleaning of the roller is that substantially equal amounts of water be applied to all portions of the exterior surface of the roller to uniformly clean the exterior surface. Devices which facilitate unattended flushing of the paint roller are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,172,373, 4,126,484 and 3,577,280. In the past paint roller flushing devices have generally been relatively large and incorporated connections for supply of water from a faucet or hose to a roller container. There is presently a need for a device to facilitate paint roller flushing which is small, simple in design and yet provides for uniform flushing of the entire exterior surface of the paint roller.